


о римском праве, юпитере и ретроградном меркурие

by Lunodia



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Humor, Law School, Male-Female Friendship, Mild Language, Soulmates, University
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25110115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunodia/pseuds/Lunodia
Summary: У Сони день рождения, а римская судебная речь о создании этого чёртова вечного города почему-то не пишется. Поминаются уже не только Юпитер и Меркурий, но и однокурсница названная в честь Марса вместе с глупыми шутками лучшего друга, который давным-давно прошёл этот ужас, где ты ещё очень сильно переживаешь из-за профессоров, их дивных заданий и просроченного йогурта из супермаркета в двух шагах от универа.У Максима утром на всё предплечье - неряшливо выведенное «блять да сколько можно-то».
Kudos: 1





	о римском праве, юпитере и ретроградном меркурие

**Author's Note:**

> посвящаю работу моему любимому преподавателю римского права и попросту золотому мужчине, а также рине - моему солнышку - и её помешательству на юле саниной
> 
> варнинг: мат! вас предупредили
> 
> чистое хулиганство  
> вдохновилась своей домашкой и песней хардкисс  
> не бейте, что вплела сюда эту заявку  
> работу написала ещё в феврале-марте, да только сейчас руки дошли отредачить и опубликовать
> 
> не несу ответственности за то, что получилось, ребята
> 
> за речь автор получил максимальный бал, а за курс А на сессии  
> препод оказался лучше всех
> 
> юпитер - верховный бог, аналог зевса  
> марс - бог войны и плодородия
> 
> ни один студент, изучающий римское право, в процессе не пострадал  
> только жизнь продолжил, здорово наржавшись

Стрелка часов медленно подходит к двенадцати, поэтому Соня быстро отключает вай-фай, боясь хлынувшей волны сообщений с однотипными «поздравляю с др, солнышко/золотце/дальше по списку». Завтра третьей парой семинар по римке, история и ещё две лекции, и надо бы распечатать эту судебную речь древних, блять, римлян и преподнести дражайшему преподавателю.

Какому, черт возьми, Юпитеру молиться, чтобы он поставил за это чудо ораторского искусства хотя бы половину от максимального балла, она уже не знает.

Вырываются сплошные ругательства, от чего очень стыдно — мать, если б слышала, точно развернула бы лекцию часа на два о том, что так вести себя не пристало, студентка престижного вуза, в конце-то концов, юрист будущий, что ты делаешь, черт тебя дери.

— Блядство-то какое, — выдыхает сквозь зубы с таким чувством и внутренним надрывом, что позавидовали бы парни, по пьяни поющие Цоя на университетских вечеринках.

Лучший друг идет впереди технологий и звонит в три минуты после полуночи, чтобы чересчур радостным голосом поздравить с восемнадцатилетием и пожелать прекращения периода ретроградного Меркурия, а то он затянулся очень, февраль на дворе, в конце-то концов.

— Вся моя жизнь — это гребанный ретроградный Меркурий.  
— Ну, _солнышко-Сонечка_ , не злись, — ржет Макс, радуясь, что ему-то на магистратуре никаких римских судебных речей сочинять не надо. По-хорошему надо бы стукнуть придурка, да только переться в полпервого ночи через целый Киев, когда задание всё ещё не сделано (а дедлайн горит ярким пламенем) — чистое самоубийство.

Всё, на что её хватает, — это прочувствованное и глубокое (не высказанное вслух, правда) « _блять, да сколько можно-то_ »

Соня делает всё возможное, чтобы разговор не затянулся, и возвращается к написанию домашнего задания. В браузере открыты все речи авторства Цицерона, и концентрация пафоса там не просто чрезвычайно большая (она превышает норму в три раза точно). Если ей удастся сообразить нечто похожее, то главное — не позволить заставить себя читать её вслух, а то ведь потом от позора не отмоешься.

«Память никого из нас, кто ещё не вступил во владения Плутона, не может припомнить того времени, когда мир существовал без Рима», — появляются слова под громкое стучание пальцев по клавишам (так вообще-то нельзя, и она давно научилась печатать бесшумно, но в день рождения да с таким настроением можно позволять себе лишнее и без угрызений совести)

Свет на настольной лампочке предупреждающе мигает, давая понять, что на станции опять кто-то пьяный в карты играет и за все рычаги дергает. Цензурных слов всё ещё не хватает — они все уходят в текст домашнего задания — и Сонечка угрюмо молчит, игнорируя мигания. Не надо было вчера допоздна Сверхъестественное смотреть, а лучше бы работой занялась, вот и не оказалась бы в столь дурацкой ситуации.

Ну вот кто в свой день рождения в полпервого ночи домашнюю работу пишет на третью пару? Соня, кто же ещё.

Правда, под конец второй страницы она наконец-то втягивается и начинает даже получать удовольствие, вспоминая поименно весь род Ромула с Ремом и умудряясь оправдывать себя необходимостью написания речи (а не жгучей ненавистью к этим самым братьям, которым на месте не сиделось, а нужно было вечный город основывать).

После десятого упоминания в тексте Марса со всеми соответствующими случаю эпитетами появляется идея написать однокурснице и подруге по несчастью (которая тоже сейчас, должно быть, бьется над невыполнимым заданием) и сообщить, что она вообще-то в честь бога войны древнеримского названа, потому что как иначе объяснить столь несвойственное здешним краям «Марта».

Мысль здравая, но несвоевременная.  
Соня, впрочем, держится — никому ничего не пишет и вай-фай не включает.

Главным образом потому, что однокурсница скажет ей, что нужно уже идти спать, вон какие глюки в час ночи появляются. А она вообще не здешняя, а по прадеду немка, и имя у неё арамейское (то есть - не римское) и означает оно не посвящение ребенка богу войны, а очень даже красивое и до жути пафосное «повелительница».  
А ещё она католичка, вот.

Речь по инерции пишется.  
«Нумитор посоветовал обратиться к ауспиции, чтобы узнать волю богов».

— А мне можно обратиться к этой ауспиции? Чтобы спросить у богов, где ж я так провинилась, вашу ж мать, что такую хрень должна писать и преподу сдавать, — мрачно спрашивает в тишину Соня. Тишина ожидаемо не отвечает.

В который раз за последние пять страниц Соня просит уважаемых гражданских и наиболее справедливую коллегию судей очистить имя Ромула и согласиться с тем, что Рим действительно был им основан за одиннадцать дней до майских календ в середине века этак восьмого до Рождества Христова, и снова думает, что такой фигней навряд ли кто-то из ныне живущих когда-нибудь занимался.

Ныне живущие не подтверждают и не опровергают теорию.

Раздается тихая трель телефона, и с очередным « _блядство-то какое, ну сколько можно то_ » она отвечает на вызов. Веселый и ничуть не сонный голос Макса орет в ухо:  
— _Солнышко-Сонечка_ , как там твоя судебная речь?

Нет, он действительно давно по шее не получал, нужно исправлять ошибки прошлого. Правда, для этого понадобится найти место, где она бы могла встать на возвышение — лучший друг давным-давно вымахал в большой фонарный столб и ничуть не боялся угроз девчонки, что меряла рост каждые три дня, надеясь, что сто шестьдесят два с половиной сантиметра всё-таки дойдут до отметки с последней циферкой три.

— Что я тебе сделала, чудовище, что ты так надо мной издеваешься? — устало вопрошает Соня, продолжая печатать. В ответ молчат секунд двадцать.  
— Ну, во-первых, ты подружилась со мной, так что теперь справляйся с последствиями своих необдуманных поступков. Во-вторых, я действительно беспокоюсь, тебе ведь вставать в семь утра, а сейчас уже почти два. — Макс переводит дыхание и продолжает уже напевая — Спать пора, и не вздумай со мною ты спорить.

Соня улыбается — приятно ведь, когда о тебе заботятся, — и наконец нормально отвечает, что пять страниц готовы, нужно ещё хотя бы три, но работа застопорилась, и она понятия не имеет, что там дальше писать. Нужно ещё ведь отредактировать это чудовище, да только глаза болят, и она уже почти ничего не видит. А предложение лечь поспать действительно здравое, и после небольшого отдыха она может с новыми силами сесть писать работу, раз уж ждала до самого дедлайна.

Макс снова молчит мгновение-второе и выдает:  
— Давай так: ты сейчас мне в телеге свой опус скинешь, я прочту и посмотрю, нет ли ошибок. А ещё подумаю, что там можно ещё написать и где нужно больше воды налить. В это время ты спокойно себе поспишь, а утром встанешь на полчасика раньше и всё доделаешь, лады?

С одной стороны, напрягать друга совершенно не хочется, в конце концов, у него ведь и своей работы полно, магистратура это вам не первый курс юрфака. С другой — она настолько устала, что помощь сейчас будет очень и очень кстати. Правда, воспитание, вбитое в голову, не дает сбоя, и Соня начинает оправдываться, что она не хочет ему мешать и подкидывать лишних заданий и ни в коем случае не пытается вызвать жалость, и ничего такого не имела в виду.

Макс тихим « _солнышко-Сонечка_ , прекрати» останавливает поток красноречия и говорит отправить ему нужный документ и ложиться спать сейчас же.  
— Уже и галлюцинации начинаются, ай-я-яй, Сонечка.

В два часа ночи у Сони нет галлюцинаций, но есть проблемы с правильным восприятием реальности, поэтому она ни черта не понимает, что от неё в этот конкретный момент хотят и на что это были намеки. Правда, вспоминается любимая фраза Скарлетт О’Хара, и она решает, что действительно не стоит заморачиваться над этим сегодня (и без того куча проблем)

Нажимая на кнопку «отбой» и параллельно отправляя нужный документ контакту под именем «чудовище Робеспьер», Соня наконец решает, что день рождения в этом году не такой уж плохой. В этот самый момент под правой лопаткой отдает чудовищной болью, а лампочка в который раз мигает.

Сонечка рывком поднимается и очень часто моргает, направляясь в ванную комнату и на ходу стаскивая с себя футболку. Слишком яркий свет заставляет поморщиться, но она непреклонна и, становясь в полоборота к зеркалу, с замиранием сердца смотрит на неровные черные буквы, появившиеся на спине.

« _Солнышко-Сонечка_ »

Вот блядство.

* * *

Вагон метро резко останавливается — все пассажиры синхронно дергаются в сторону по инерции, прежде чем восстановить равновесие. Соня с силой сжимает в руке карандаш, которым до этого делала заметки в абсолютно новенькой книге, и пытается не упасть, одновременно вспоминая все уроки по физике и правильном распределении массы тела. Оставалось только две станции, и упасть прямо перед тем, как нужно выходить, было бы попросту неловко.

Как и всё сегодня.

Утром Макс позвонил снова, чтобы удостовериться, что у неё всё хорошо, но в ответ получил только скомканную благодарность и обещание позвонить попозже. В этот момент, как назло, кошка сшибла с кресла её сумку — слава Богу, без ноутбука, — и Соня опять негромко материлась, забыв, что вообще-то вызов не сбросила.

Друг, впрочем, никак о себе не напоминает и молча слушает, как она изливает душу. Или просто не знает, что сказать, — Максим был слишком благовоспитанным, чтобы изъясняться как портовой грузчик. Даже удивительно, большинство студентов предпочитали выражать чрезвычайно сильные эмоции нецензурно, а он вот не сдался под гнетом масс.  
Ладно, это её уже заносит.

Когда Соня наконец выдыхается и прекращает вспоминать всех родственников своей кошки по матери до седьмого колена, то вспоминает, что выступление имело своих зрителей в количестве одной штуки. С силой зажмуривается, взывая к этому чертовому Юпитеру, за что ей всё это, и тихо просит прощения за свою несдержанность, сгорая от стыда. А после выключает телефон во избежание.

Название нужной станции, произнесенное мягким мужским голосом, пробивается сквозь гул в ушах, и Сонечка встряхивает копной каштановых кудряшек и пытается выбраться из вагона, при этом не отдавив ноги всем остальным пассажирам. Сгорбленная старушка шипит на неё, давая знать, что культурно выйти не получилось.  
Ну да ладно, будем как всегда.

У станции метро останавливается и покупает кофе, а после очень осторожно пытается лавировать между прохожих. На Подоле иначе нельзя, а то ещё толкнет кто-то, ты расплещешь кипяток на себя да ещё и услышишь площадную брань в свой адрес (видите ли, нужно смотреть куда идешь, курица тупая)

В другой день она бы в таком случае высказала незадачливому пешеходу всё, что думает о его хамстве, но сегодня начался с такой нервотрепки, что Соня боялась — ещё одна капля - и она расплачется. Проспав от силы пару часиков, девушка искренне надеялась, что ей приснились «Солнышко-Сонечка» под лопаткой и новые проблемы, оживленно размахивающие руками на горизонте.

Будто текущих было мало.

Надежда, впрочем, как известно в народе, умирает последней, перед ней загибаются в страшных муках хорошее воспитание и чистая совесть. Смотря на надпись, которая никуда не делась, а стала только чётче за последние часы, Соня хоронит и свой последний компас земной.

Четкие планы на сегодня начинают рушиться, когда преподаватель истории узнает, что у неё день рождения (дорогие друзья припираются на пару и просят её выйти, а потом орут на весь третий этаж, что поздравляют с днем рождения, — приятно, красиво, но до чего же громко!). Он решает проявить недюжинную доброту и отправляет её прочь, поставив в честь праздника пять с плюсом.

Соня уходит, конечно, пока не передумал, кто же от пятерки отказываться будет, но вот что делать до следующего семинара она понятия не имеет, так как и далее править судебную речь не имеет смысла, только испортит всё, что уже есть.

На улице теплее, чем было два часа назад, а поэтому она расстегивает пальто и поудобнее перехватывает лямку рюкзака, направляя стопы в булочную. Некстати вспоминается, что зеленое яблоко и две склянки минералки — это не нормальный завтрак, так питаться, вообще-то нельзя.

Немножко приподнимает уголки губ в подобии улыбки и ускоряет шаг, тут же останавливаясь. В трех метрах от неё стоит Максим, который сразу же её замечает. Кивает друзьям и подходит к ней, а Соня думает, не слишком ли поздно сейчас ретироваться с места событий. Мелодрамы хороши только в онлайн-показе на Нетфликсе, в прямом эфире это та ещё дрянь.

— Солнышко-Сонечка, — начинает он, — сколько раз тебе говорить, что так много материться нельзя?

Сонечка глубокомысленно молчит и никак не реагирует.

Максим хохочет коротко, кивая и легко приподнимает рукав пальто, показывая бледное, с отчетливо видными венами предплечье. Похоже, он сегодня снова надел тот свитер, с рукавами до локтя, — и сколько можно говорить, что так нельзя, простудится ведь в такую погоду. Замечание застревает в горле — на все предплечье у Макса большое неряшливое «блять да сколько можно-то», и Сонечка мучительно краснеет, понимая, что неловкость этого дня не собирается сворачивать удочки и уматывать отсюда, а только растет в геометрической прогрессии.

— И как прикажешь мне это людям объяснять? — смеется Макс и смотрит на неё так по-доброму и тепло, что обижаться не получается.

Нужно что-то сказать, как-то ответить, но все слова застревают в горле.

Соня снова глубокомысленно молчит, только убирает норовящую упасть на глаза прядку и щурится на солнце. Конец февраля удивительно теплый — как и вся зима в этом году, — и они оба стоят напротив главного корпуса в расстегнутых весенних пальто и кое-как повязанных шарфах. «Неряшливая интеллигенция», как говорит мама.

Макс смотря на неё улыбается — широко, ясно так, можно залюбоваться, чем, в принципе, она и занимается. Юпитер, кажется, на молитвы всё-таки ответил. Просто не так, как ожидалось.

_P.S._

По римскому праву у неё 10 из 10 за судебную речь и комментарий от преподавателя — «здорово у вас получилось передать настрой эпохи». Соня улыбается и бормочет «вы себе даже не представляете».


End file.
